


Forest Fuckers

by Anonymous



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Choi Soobin, Demon Yeonjun, Dominant Top Choi Yeonjun, Forest Sex, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Monster Yeonjun, Oral Sex, Spanking, Submissive Bottom Choi Soobin, Top Choi Yeonjun, human soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26676073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ~
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141
Collections: Anonymous





	Forest Fuckers

**Author's Note:**

> Meh, kinda disappointed with this. HAPPY READING!

Soobin didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know why he ended up alone, calling for help and only being answered by the hush whispers of the trees around him, the previous second he was laughing and talking to his friends during hiking, and now he was lost- left alone.

Soobin bit his lips, looking at his phone which he held tightly, he jumped and raised his arms, attempting to catch at least one bar of connection- only to fail with a small little pout, Soobin sighed- he was still full of battery, yet without any signal it was useless, messages failed to send, calls wouldn’t load, no internet connection.

Soobin grunted as he sat down on the dirty floor beside a tree, bag in hand as he vigorously searched through it, he found food- clothes, water- this was good. He could at least survive for a couple of hours... just maybe- on that moment he felt his stomach churn and produce a not so attractive sound, Soobin blushed from embarrassment, although he was alone.

Soobin shook his head and looked at the packets of two sliced breads inside the bag, he shook his head and looked at the time, furrowing his brows in confusion- he didn’t notice the sun had fallen. The male started to become more weary, the trees around him suffocating him, making his heart beat quicken in slight fear.

He erased the thoughts, shaking his head and taking one slice of bread, biting into the scrumptious piece of desert, he hummed and closed his eyes, finishing half of the pastry before drinking a decent amount of water from his bottle and leaning on a tree and closing his eyes with steady breathes.

He checked his phone again- nothing. He let out a dissatisfied groan, closing his eyes and letting the darkness surround him- until soft snores erupted from the now sleeping male.

-

Soobin opened his eyes frantically, looking around his surroundings as he took a deep breath, the darkness of the forest and the blue light of the moon slightly calming his nerves, relaxing his muscles as he lay there sweating beside the tree.

Soobin gulped and looked at the time- shit it was 9:30 PM, Mom must be worried. Soobin sighed and got up, dusting his pants and going towards his contacts, clicking his mother’s phone and sighing once the call immediately disconnected- still no signal.

Soobin took his back, swinging it over his shoulder and started walking, turning on his phone’s led lights and letting the bright light illuminate the road in front of him, with a deep breath he started walking- trusting his feet to take him towards an exit, with every second that passed, the desire and the need to go home became stronger, panic was evident on his features as he is yet again met with an array of trees.

“Fuck-”

He whispered to himself, skin crawling and goosebumps spreading all over his pale white skin, he flinched when a sound echoed throughout his ears, he immediately swings his flashlight to the right with wide and panicked eyes, seeing a figure fade into the distance, it’s eyes glowing and boring into Soobin’s behind the darkness.

Soobin took a few steps back at the sight, the green and blue odd eyed- creature made his heart beat frantically in pure panic, he turned around attempting to run away- but whimpered once he felt the figure grab the back of his shirt- pulling him into the floor, going above him and caging him with a sadistic smile, Soobin cried- frightened.

“Shhh...”

The creature put his fingers right above Soobin’s lips, effectively shushing the human down, Soobin immediately stopped crying, although still frightened- the comforting aura wrapped around the creature slightly made his caged and tense frame relax.

“W-Who are y-you?”

The human stammered, looking up at the creature with wide and big eyes, the creature’s face hidden by the shadows, spiking his inner curiosity- that curiosity turning into anxiousness, imagining endless possible things this monster could do to a weak human like him.

A deep chuckle erupt from the creature, Soobin slightly flinched once the creature moved forwards- inching their faces closer- Soobin awed, looking at the creature’s face.

He was absolutely gorgeous.

Odd fox like-eyes- one green and one blue, shimmering like pools of blue and green tequilas. His nose, perfect. Soobin bit his lips- looking at the creature’s, luscious pink lips, a small smirk present on the pink flesh-- but Soobin was to mesmerized to care about the creature’s smug look.

“Like what you see pretty?”

Soobin blushed, now noticing the huge wings behind the creature, it’s black feathers hiding perfectly with the night and darkness around them, Soobin looked up, noticing that the creature had his wrists pinned over his head, they met each others eyes again- until the creature finally decided to answer the question instead of staring at the pretty male under him.

“I’m Yeonjun...”

He paused, bathing in the sight of Soobin curious face towards him, he looked so cute with his big round eyes, thin lips that formed a heart whenever he would part them slightly, blue hair- seemed like he dyed it, it suited him.

“A Forest Demon.”

He finished, smirking once the male under him awed, it seemed like the panic had disappeared away from Soobin's heart- but it still lingered there, he was still afraid what would Yeonjun do to him, but he couldn’t help but pucker his lips once Yeonjun moved closer, blushing once the forest Demon chuckled.

“Eager are we, my love?”

Soobin’s blush darkened even more, reaching to the tip of his soft ears, Soobin gulped thickly and looked up at the Guardian, examining his figure even more.

His handsome face perfectly complimented his body- it was broad and big- although it was probably a little bit shorter than him- he couldn’t help but stare at the Demon's lean figure, the Demon wore a torn white shirt- dirty, yet it only made him more handsome. The Demon's pants where simple jeans- it looked like human clothes- a brown belt keeping the jeans in tact- stopping the clothes to fall and reveal more of Yeonjun.

Soobin bit his lip at his thoughts, feeling Yeonjun grab his shin softly, making them lock their eyes as the Demon caressed Soobin’s cheeks.

“Pretty~”

Yeonjun couldn’t help but let out, eyes shining as it bored through Soobin, Soobin felt amazing- he felt light, loved, worshiped as the Demon continued to spat words of praise towards his way, spiking his desire even more- it wasn’t the desire to go home, it was a different desire, that desire also happened to be the male in front of him.

“You’re so beautiful~”

Soobin whimpered, panic completely vanishing, an unexpected wave of desire hit him like a tsunami as he looked at Yeonjun pleadingly- the Demon only laughed, causing Soobin to look down and pout, Yeonjun stopped teasing with a sweet smile, the demon unpinned Soobin’s wrists and sat up, moving his legs towards the human, his clothed crotch right in front of Soobin’s face.

“You’ll be a good boy for me right?”

Soobin nodded immediately, he wanted this- wanted to have a taste of the hot demon kneeling above him, wanted to hear the demon’s deep moans and grunts- he didn’t know why he was suddenly horny as fuck- this demon was just to hot to handle.

“Speak”

The Demon gripped the boy’s jaw rather harshly, eyes glowing and displaying the exact same need and want- he wanted to ruin the pretty human under his grasps, make the human wither and moan prettily only because of him, and he’s going to do just that.

“Y-Yes, I-I’ll be good... p-please.”

Yeonjun chuckled, dropping his hands and crossing them over his chest, gesturing for Soobin to get along with it, the human gulped moved his large hands in front of Yeonjun’s pants, unbuckling them rather quickly, he gripped the waist band of the Demon’s clothing and dropped it down, Soobin moaned as Yeonjun’s shaft hit him right in the cheek.

Soobin stared at the Demon's cock for a second, awing in pure wonder and admiration, it was thick and long, the tip a pretty pinkish color, but what caught Soobin’s attention was the veins- the veins where black as the night- it made the Demon's cock more beautiful as him.

Soobin opened his mouth wide at took the Demon inside his mouth, looking up and sucking on the tip, swirling his tongue as a warm feeling flooded inside his heart at the sight of the Demon's pleasure-filled expressions, Soobin large hands reach under Yeonjun’s shirt, snaking his palm all over the Demon's toned and muscular chest, feeling Yeonjun’s chiseled abs under his touch.

Yeonjun moaned as he gripped the ends of his shirt, taking it off- the clothing ripping due to his wings and abnormal strength, Yeonjun put his hands on the ground and lifted his hips a bit, bending on all fours and started thrusting his cock in and out of the human’s warm mouth.

Soobin let his jaw slack, let the Forest Demon fuck his warm little mouth- he wanted it after all, wanted the demon to use him, the satisfaction he gets from pleasuring a partner was enough for him, it brought him equal amount of pleasure.

“You like that?”

Yeonjun asked, voice deep as he took out his bulging shaft, slapping the tip of his cock on Soobin’s pink tongue, Soobin nodded and closed his eyes, taking the tip inside his mouth, swirling his tongue around the tip before pulling off with a pop.

“I love it.”

Soobin declared with a smirk, grabbing Yeonjun’s cock once again, continuing to suck on the thick and long length- Soobin had never had a dick this big before, he didn’t sleep around much- but if he did he would always go crazy with cock, he loved the idea of being fed well and babied- even though he was as tall or even taller than the Tops he slept with- they we’re bigger in dick size anyway.

“Sit up baby.”

Yeonjun ordered, getting off of the male and sitting beside him, gripping his cock, jacking himself off for a few seconds as Soobin sat up, complying with an order, Yeonjun pulled the boy by the shirt and attaching both of their lips together into a heated kiss, Yeonjun felt the human wrap he hands around his broad shoulder, slightly touching his wings sending a shiver to erupt all over Yeonjun’s body.

“C-Can I?”

Soobin said hesitantly, looking at the shorter but more muscular male in front of him, Yeonjun nodded, a cute smile on his face as he felt Soobin glide his hands all over his black feathers, Soobin awed, and then leaned in and placed another kiss on Yeonjun lips.

“Fuck me... please?”

Yeonjun chuckled at the request, pecking the human’s lips with a tender smile.

“Of course my love.”

Soobin found himself on all fours on the ground, using his arms to support his weight as he displayed his ass in front of the Demon, Yeonjun knelt in front of Soobin’s now naked ass, groping and touching the soft flesh of his ass cheeks. Soobin moaned as he felt a soft muscle slightly nibble on his ass crack, wetting his hole and sending wave of pleasure throughout his body.

“Y-Yes~”

Hearing the breathless moan that passed through Soobin’s lips, Yeonjun dipped into Soobin’s ass deeper, using his tongue to lick around the red rim, fucking Soobin with his tongue, his hands spreading the human’s ass cheeks apart for better access.

“P-Please- a-ah!”

Soobin arched his back and gripped into nothing as he felt the demon slap his ass harshly, the red mark now painted on his skin, Yeonjun groaned and massaged the entrance with his fingers, smirking as he slowly put it in slowly and easily, feeling Soobin’s walls clench around him- preventing his access. Yeonjun knelt properly, dipping down towards Soobin's ear, his hot breath against the human’s ear.

“Relax my love.”

Yeonjun whispered, adding a hot bite on Soobin’s lobe causing the male to moan and ease, his walls un-clenching around the thick and long finger, his muscles un-tensing as Yeonjun continued to whisper sweet nothing’s into his ear.

“There- you’re such a good boy for me...”

Soobin breathed heavily, knees week- almost falling due to the intense amount of pleasure, Yeonjun smirked and continued to finger the human’s hole, loving how the pink walls wrap around his fingers and sucking him greedily.

“D-Damn~”

It felt like hours until Yeonjun finally got the male to be loose enough, the hole clenched and un-clenched around nothing as Yeonjun removed his fingers, looking at Soobin’s face that slightly drooled, eyes closed and chest decorated with sweat that shined when the moonlight hit him.

Yeonjun growled, having enough of the waiting- deciding to not waste his time, he positioned his cock in front of the human’s hole and thrusted into Soobin in one swift motion, smirking evilly once the human released a high pitched bitchy moan at the feeling of his cock stretching him open.

“ _YesYesYes_ ~ J-Junnie~ Please...”

Soobin felt no pain at all, the feeling of Yeonjun’s cock giving him pleasure and pleasure only- no pain, maybe it was one of the perks for being a demon- but Soobin didn’t dwell on that now, instead- he released slutty moans at the feeling of Yeonjun buries himself deep inside his hole, the tip of his cock finding and gracing his prostrate almost immediately.

Why did Yeonjun prep him you asked? He wanted it. Simple.

“O-Oh Yes~”

Soobin arched his back, feeling Yeonjun grip his waist, moving his hips to release his cock out of his hole before slamming it back in- before thrusting in an immensely in human pace, it cause a scream of pure bliss to erupt from Soobin’s throat.

“You love that baby?”

Yeonjun chuckled as he continued to abuse the human’s pathetic cunt, fucking him hard and raw and groaning as he saw his dick disappear and reappear with every thrust, the human’s hole perfectly hugging his huge cock.

“I-I love it Oppa!”

Yeonjun seemed surprised, slowing down his thrusts making Soobin whine, Yeonjun only smirked pulled out his cock, a small whine erupted from the human as the demon flipped him over, Yeonjun grabbed the male’s chin, forcing him to make eye contact with him, Soobin looked at the demon with half lidded eyes, too high up in the sky and fucked out, the feeling of Yeonjun fat cock inside him sent him to cloud nine.

“Such a slut my baby _girl_.”

Soobin moaned, nodded as he felt the grass under his back dirty his shirt- but he didn’t care, he felt as Yeonjun beginning to fuck him with a steady and normal pace, savoring the feeling of Soobin’s hole.

“Y-Yes, I-I’m O-Oppa’s little slut~”

Yeonjun smirked and continued thrusting, lifting Soobin’s legs and draping it over his shoulder as the male under him continued to moan, the action made Soobin’s back arch at the new feeling- the demon having more access to his hole and was hitting his prostrate dead on with his strong thrusts.

“Fuck!”

Yeonjun groaned as he felt Soobin clench around him, he slowed down his thrusts once again and let the human ride out his high, the human cumming thick ropes of white cum all over his chest, some landing on Yeonjun’s own chest.

From then on Yeonjun didn’t stop, fastening his thrusts and erupting pleasurable screams from the male under him as he continued to use his hole, Soobin moaned as he rocked back and forth do to Yeonjun powerful thrusts, the male hitting his abused and sensitive prostrate dead on until he felt the demon fill him up with his load, Yeonjun groaned as he continued to thrust slowly, milking himself out of cum.

Both breathed heavily, looking into each other’s eyes, Yeonjun leaned in and connected both of their lips together into a passionate kiss, hands lacing together as they look at each other with big smiles.

“Be mine, Soobin?”

The demon asked, tone hopeful and unsure, a small blush makes it’s way up to Yeonjun’s cheeks erupting a small ‘aww’ from Soobin.

“Of course Yeonjun, I’ll be yours.”

Yeonjun smiled widely, lifting Soobin up and with a snap of his fingers- both we’re magically clean, their sweat and cum covered bodies now fresh. Yeonjun smiled as he grabbed Soobin’s hands, looking at the human’s beautiful face.

“Promise me you will come back?”

Yeonjun asked with bitten lips, Soobin immediately smiled, nodding delightfully.

“Of course, you’re my boyfriend now after all.”

Both giggled, silence dancing in the air as they lean in and kiss each other lovingly, it didn’t last long- Soobin now found himself opening his eyes, the familiar white ceiling greeting him as the Sun’s rays shone through the window.

The boy immediately sat up, looking around and getting his bag from the side of his bed, he smiled as he opened it, taking out a white note that read;

_Meet me in the same forest my love, I promise to come If I hear your calls._

And so he did, everyday, the demon and the human would meet and make love, spending time with each other as their cherished their moments with happiness, Soobin was brighter than usual, more cheery and more open and comfortable around people. Why wouldn't he? He had Yeonjun now, his sexy Forest Demon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I guess- Thanks for reading! Have a nice day/night.


End file.
